1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector housing assembly particularly, but not exclusively, for a circular cross section electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in US-A-4,698,030, an electrical connector housing assembly comprising, an insulating housing having a terminal receiving rear face, a front face opposite thereto, a first array of terminal receiving first through cavities a second array of terminal receiving second through cavities spaced from those of the first array, each cavity opening into both of said front and rear faces, and a terminal locking, insulating insert for locking an electrical terminal in each cavity.
Terminals used with this known housing assembly, each comprise a latching lance formed integrally with the terminal, for engaging a shoulder in the respective cavity, to latch the terminal therein. The terminal locking, insulating insert is provided to lock the terminals in their cavities against the action of vibration, for example where the product is used in a motor vehicle, or against accidental pulling of leads connected to the terminals when the vehicle is being serviced, for example, the latching lances formed integrally with the terminals being insufficiently robust to prevent the terminals from backing out from their cavities under such adverse conditions of use.
In the case of some terminals, for example small, circular cross section pin and socket terminals, latching lances cannot conveniently be formed integrally with the terminals, although it is essential that some latching means for the terminals be provided, to retain them in their cavities prior to the locking of the terminals. In any event such metal lances are easily damaged when the terminals are reeled for their application to the leads, or are otherwise handled. It is, however, in the case of the known housing, impractical, with the use of straight action mold cores, that is to say without cross-coring, to provide latching lances which are formed integrally with the walls of the terminal receiving cavities.
German Publication 3729751-A shows a latch which is integral with the wall portion. The wall portion defines a part of the terminal receiving cavity, as shown in FIG. 5, yet is moveable to receive the terminals, as shown in FIG. 7. When the receptacle is placed over the housing, the locking member resides beneath the wall parts to prevent their movement. Unlike the present invention, the receptacle does not complement the wall portion to complete the terminal receiving cavity.